


A “Desk-ercise” in Patience

by DaringDearAndDarling



Series: Darling's Omovember 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDearAndDarling/pseuds/DaringDearAndDarling
Summary: Unbeknownst to Peter, Tony decides that it might be worthwhile to have a little more interning and a little less superheroing in Peter’s Stark Industries “internship” after having a chat with May. As a result, Peter spends some time assisting Tony in his workshop.Peter, too concerned with being “tough” and about completing an assignment for Tony, get himself into an uncomfortable predicament.Post for Omovember 2017, prompt number two: Wets Themself at a Desk





	A “Desk-ercise” in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from studying causes of maternal mortality to bring you the very late next installment of Darling's Omovember 2017! I am still trying to do all 30 of them... just running a little behind as I have caught an irritating head cold. It could just be allergies... Really, it's too early to tell; but my gut tells me it's a cold... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Peter’s “internship” was, well, kind of an _actual_ internship today. Tony thought it might be helpful for Peter to practice writing and debugging code. Well, Tony only starting thinking this after Aunt May had found out about Peter being Spider-Man. Boy, did Tony get an earful. It was tedious work, but, a supposedly helpful and marketable skill.

Curiously, Tony had never even spoke to Peter about the possibility of doing computer work. Peter didn’t even know that was an option on the table. Peter was learning quickly… how irritatingly time consuming it could be. He had already been working at it for a couple of hours.

He clicked “render” once again. As series of codes popped up as the computer worked its way, step by step through the process. Peter was hopeful he had done it correctly this time. It appears to be rending smoothly; but then, the “error” message appears. Peter groaned audibly.

Tony looked up from where we was working. “Having trouble there, spider-boy?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “No. Kinda? Ug, I keep getting this one error message.”

“Yeah, debugging can be frustrating.” Tony chuckled.

“Mister. Stark, can I please take a break and do something else?”

Tony considered him momentarily, contemplating another task for Peter to complete. “Sure, could you please recalibrate this machine here?” Tony replied, gesturing to the smallish device on the workbench nearer to Tony.

“Absolutely!” Peter replied. He saved code and hopped happily up from where he had been sitting. His bladder twinged slightly at he walked over to the device. “How do I go about calibrating it?” Tony smiled and launched into an explanation. Overall, it did not sound terribly complex. Peter thought he could handle it.

“So, while it’s not terribly complex, all of the steps must be done sequentially and it one sitting. It’s really an exercise in patience, which I why it haven’t gotten around to doing it.” He chuckled again. “Pepper will be pleased it’s finally done. You think you can handle it, kiddo?” Peter secretly loved the endearing pet names the Tony used with him but if he was going to be an Avenger someday, he needed to a lot tougher!

“Yes, Mister. Stark. I can get right on it!” Peter grinned at Tony.

“Thanks, kid.”

Peter carefully jotted down the steps to recalibrating the device to ensure he was completing them in the proper order. He then began his work.

 **Ideally** , the process, in its entirety, should take about 30 to 40 minutes. Peter had been working for 50.

 **Theoretically** , Peter should be finished by now.

 **In actuality** , he was just starting his fourth attempt. His bladder twinged loudly at him; and his hand slipped; okay, his _fifth_ attempt. Peter stood hunched over the workbench trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. He really didn’t want to ask for break as Mister. Stark had given him a new task to work on. He did not want to appear ungrateful. He took a deep breath and casually stepped his right foot over his left to cross his legs. It helped but only marginally.

His need was expedited by his determination to complete the his current task first. Surprisingly, given his increasing desperation, Peter was making remarkable this time. Everything was going smoothly; though, he was bouncing subtly in attempts to soothe his positively aching bladder.

He was just about to start the next step and a wave a desperation caused him to pause. He held his hands perfectly still as to not mess up the sequencing yet again. He could feel the urine sliding down his cock. He was suddenly becoming concerned that he might wet himself. _Come on, Peter!_ he said to himself. He tried his best to squeeze his muscles to prevent any liquid from escaping. _I can hold it. I’m going to be an Avenger some day; and Avengers don’t wet their pants!_ He concentrated on staying very still and waited for the urge to finally pass.

He took a few soothingly breathes before continuing on with the recalibration. He was working smoothly and quickly. He was _nearly_ to the last step. Then his urgency came back with an absolute vengeance. Peter froze once again. His eyes wide.

He was _so close_ to finishing.

He was, literally, **so close** to pissing himself silly. He would soon to be soaking his favorite jeans with a hot dark stain. _I gotta power through._ He thought; and so, he did.

He had done it! He had _finally_ finished the device’s calibration sequence. However, instead of setting down the tools and punching the air exclaiming “Yes!” excitedly, his hand went immediately to his crotch, grabbing himself in absolute agony.

He let a small little whimper; Tony looked up at him. “Peter, are you okay?”

Peter was now panting, and his face turn beet red. “N-no, Mister. Stark.” more panting. Tony started making his way toward him He could feel his eyes starting to brim with tears. “I r-really n-n-need to-nuhh!” Peter whined. He couldn’t think move. He couldn’t move. All Peter could feel was his relentless angry _need_. “Oh!” he gasped. “Oh no, oh no, oh nooo,” He dragged out the final “oh” sound, as finally, he could hold no longer.

Hot liquid poured from him, surging into his boxers and his jeans. Tony could see Peter fully and hear the steady stream. Tony felt his cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment and sympathy. Tony kept his distance. Peter had stopped peeing. All was silent. Peter removed his hand and uncrossed his legs to take in the damage.

Soaked boxers and jeans? Check.

Soaked socks? Check.

Soaked shoes? Check.

And finally, Peter comprehended the puddle that had formed beneath him. His eyes filled with panic and bewilderment as his looked up at Tony.

They made eye contact. Peter looked almost as if he wanted to cry. It tugged at Tony’s heart and he moved forward. “I’m sorry Mister. Stark! I didn’t mean to! I swear this is the first time this has happened to me.” Peter continued to babble. Tony had walked toward Peter and hugged him. That shut Peter up. “M-Mister Stark?” Tony patted his back.

“You’re okay.” Tony took a step back and looked at looked at Peter at arms length. “Happens to everyone.” Tony smiled. 

“Not Avengers” Tony chuckled again.

“You never saw that video of my peeing my suit at my birthday party? I think that ended up online. I am sure SI missed a few somewhere on the internet.”

“I thought the suit was built for that?” Peter perked up.

“It was then, but it wasn’t the first time I ran into the problem.” Tony chuckled again as he watched Peter connect the dots in his head. “Now, I’ll show to the bathroom where you can get cleaned up, and we’ll get you some Stark Industries swag to wear when you get out.” Tony said steering Peter away from the workbench and his puddle. Peter still looked flustered.

“Thanks Mister Stark.” Peter said.

“No problem, really, it happens to everyone. But, to be clear for next time, you’re welcome to use the bathroom whenever you need.”


End file.
